


Baby It's Cold Outside

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: 12 Days of Oneshots [6]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Louis finds Harry alone in the cold so in true Christmas spirit he takes him home and he kind of becomes fond of the shy curly haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Aha late again but it's still the 17th here. Anyways this is actually really cute okay? It's not a cute prompt but I made it cute. Because I'm cool like that

To be honest he doesn’t really know why he’s out in the cold on Christmas Eve when he should be warm and toasty. But no, he was an idiot and totally forgot to buy his sisters presents and here he was, hands full of gift bags, just trying to get back to his loft. He’s burrowed his face down into his scarf to hide from the bitter cold that tries to bite and scratch at his skin.

He mutters to himself as he walks down the street, fumbling for his phone to make sure Niall hasn’t burned down the house. 

“Damn gloves. Honestly this is the 21st century can we really not make cellphones that work with gloves on?” He grumbles and feels himself tripping over something and he sucks in his breath as his phone flies out of his hand and skitters along the cobblestones. “Shit!” He looks down to see what he tripped over and his eyes widen at a boy around his age sitting on the ground and his frustration melts away and is replaced by concern.

The boy looks up at him when he comes closer and he can see his eyes peer through messy curls.

“Are you okay?” He asks hesitantly.

“Shouldn’t I ask you the same question? I mean you did just drop your phone.” The boy gives him a half smile.

“Well that’s not as important right now.” He shrugs. “Do you…do you need me to call anyone for you? I mean it’s really cold out.”

The boy shrugs and he can see just how thin that jacket looks. “That seems rather pointless.” The boy says a little bitterly.

“So you’re alone on Christmas Eve?” He asks softly and the boy gives him that same half smile.

“Seems like it. I’m fine, really.” The boy seems to dismiss him and he frowns.

“Are you sure?”

“Really sir, go enjoy your Christmas.” The boy smiles, shaking his head so he can see green irises and while he really doesn’t want to leave this boy, it’s obvious that he doesn’t want help.

“Well…if you’re sure.” He says slowly and the boy nods. He walks over to where his phone was lying on the ground and straightens and closes his eyes. He turns back to the boy and walks to him again. “Okay no, come on. You can at least eat dinner with me.” He holds out a hand for the boy to take who just looks at it in confusion. “Oh just take it already.”

The boy takes it slowly and he pulls him up. “I’m Louis by the way.”

“’M Harry.” The boy nods and Louis smiles.

“Nice to meet you Harry. We aren’t far from my loft.”

They walk the last few blocks to the well lit complex and Louis leads the two of them up the stairs and after a little moment of difficulty turning the lock, he lets them inside the loft.

“Finally you’re back.” Niall calls from the kitchen.

“Yeah, you have no idea how busy it was but I got all my gifts.” Louis sighs, setting the bags on the floor and Harry hesitantly follows him inside. He makes his way into the kitchen and Niall looks up from the sink and freezes, looking between Harry and Louis with wide eyes. “Niall this is Harry.”

“Hi.” Harry murmurs and Louis can see just how in desperate this boy is in need of a shower. Grime covers his cheeks and the beanie that covers his curls is grimy. 

“Um hi.” Niall says slowly.

“We have enough for three right Niall?” Louis asks, taking off his scarf and Niall nods, still in slight shock. Louis turns to Harry. “Do you want to take a shower? I could wash your clothes while you do.”

Harry nods quickly and Louis smiles. He leads him to the bathroom and hands him a towel. “I’ll set out some clothes for you. You look like you would fit some of Niall’s stuff.”

“Why are you doing this?” Harry blurts out.

Louis smiles warmly. “Because it’s cold and it’s Christmas and you seem like an okay guy.”

Harry nibbles at his lip and doesn’t say anything. 

“Okay I’ll leave you to it. Dinner should be ready when you get out.”

Harry nods and Louis closes the door behind him. He walks into Niall’s room and pulls out some sweatpants and a sweater that he knows for a fact that Niall never wears. Only then does he go back to the kitchen where Niall glares at him.

“What the hell Lou? You bring home a bum?” Niall hisses in a low voice and Louis just rolls his eyes.

“Oh shove off Niall. It was freezing out there and he only has that flannel shirt and that thin jacket. Besides it’s Christmas Eve and no one deserves to be alone. Where’s your Christmas spirit?” Louis frowns and Niall’s face contorts into a look of guilt.

“But what if he’s going to kill us?”

“Please Niall, stop watching those horror films.” Louis rolls his eyes. “Is dinner almost ready yet?”

“Yeah only 5 more minutes.” Niall looks at the timer on the oven and Louis nods and starts bringing silverware to the tiny breakfast table. 

Movement catches his eye and he looks up to see Harry standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room and he looks so skinny in Niall’s sweater but he looks warm and clean and Louis smiles. “Didn’t drown then?”

Harry smiles and walks towards the table. “Hey thanks for this, I know that you probably would rather not have a stranger in your house.”

“Don’t worry about it but I think Niall believes you’re going to murder us in our sleep so don’t provoke him or he might accidentally skewer you.” Louis winks and Harry chuckles.

“Dinner!” Niall calls and Louis motions for Harry to follow him. It’s chicken breast and mashed potatoes and Louis has to urge Harry to load up on his plate which after he does. They eat with light conversation, Harry laughing at Niall’s misfortune at work and Louis having to tell all about his escapades trying to get presents for his sisters. They don’t push Harry to say anything and it’s actually really nice. Harry’s funny and Louis’s is glad that he made the boy come home with him.

“So you can sleep on the futon tonight if you want.” Louis says, bringing out a cushioned mattress from the spare closet. “I’ll get you some pillows and quilts.”

“Oh, I didn’t think I was spending the night…” Harry trials off.

“What made you think that? I’m not going to throw you out into the cold.” Louis shakes his head.

“You wouldn’t be the first.” Harry mutters and Louis’s heart twists at that.

“Well I’m not like that.” He says defiantly and Harry just nods. “See you in the morning.” He smiles and Harry smiles back.

*

“Merry Christmas!” Louis says happily as he waltzes into the living room where Harry’s folding up the quilts and Louis stops. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Harry shakes his head. “No, I did.”

Louis laughs and pats Harry on the shoulder before walking barefoot into the kitchen where Niall’s got eggs and bacon going. Harry follows him, the same hesitation as before but Louis hands him a plate and that’s gone.

“So Harry, would you like to come to my family’s house for Christmas?” Louis looks up from his plate and Harry’s eyes go wide.

“Why on earth would you want to bring someone you don’t know to your family Christmas?” Harry asks

“Yes, Louis please explain.” Niall give him a look and Louis just shrugs.

“I figured you might want a little mothering or something.”

Harry stiffens at the word mother and Louis bites his lip. Perhaps that was a mistake. Niall looks sideways at Harry who nibbles on his bacon. He’s silent for a moment but then he nods. “Okay. Why not? At least it’s warm.”

Louis’s eyes brighten and he grins. “Great!”

Harry searches his face but doesn’t say anything else.

*

Louis drives the two of them towards his childhood home and the radio plays softly in the background.

“So how did you end out in the cold?” Louis asks bluntly.

“Knew this would come eventually.” Harry mutters.

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Louis says quickly and Harry shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine. You deserve to know after all that you did for me. I ran away from home and had this stupid dream to make a name for myself in the world but that didn’t happen and I ran out of funds and so I had to resort to finding odd jobs wherever I could.” Harry explains and Louis sneaks a glance at him.

“How did you want to make a name for yourself?”

Harry turns to him. “Singing. I wanted to be a singer but I had to sell my guitar to pay for food and it just went downhill from there.” He says with the piercing green eyes trained on Louis’s face.

“Well Niall works for a small record company. Maybe he’ll be able to get you a demo or something.” Louis smiles at Harry who’s eyes widen in shock.

“Wow really?”

“Sure why not? I’ll tell him and if he refuses I won’t do his laundry.” Louis grins and Harry chuckles.

“Wow,” He repeats and sits back in his seat. “That would be amazing.” He says in awe. Louis just smiles and continues to drive.

*

“Louis!” A chorus of voices come from the front door and he laughs as he’s tackled by two little ones and surrounded by two older ones. Harry stands to the side and a fond look on his face. 

“Hey guys, Merry Christmas!” He says happily and they all go into the house, Harry following back a ways.

“Louis.” His mom smiles and kisses him on the cheek. She sees Harry. “Who is this?”

“Oh this is Harry, I hope you don’t mind if he came.” Louis says.

“Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tomlinson.” Harry shakes her hand and she smiles at him warmly.

“Oh call me Jay sweetheart. And it’s good for you that we have plenty of food.” Jay winks and Harry smiles back and Louis thinks he looks lovely when he smiles.

The whole night is loud and rowdy as four little girls try to keep Louis’s attention and they eat a feast that Jay had prepared for all of them and then it’s presents and Harry watches to the side and he’s just happy to watch.

“Sorry we didn’t get you anything Harry, Louis didn’t say that you were coming.” Jay apologizes. 

“Oh don’t worry about that at all. It’s just nice to be with a family.” Harry says and Jay looks at Louis for a moment but Harry’s already distracted by Daisy.

“Where did you meet him Lou?” His mother asks while they’re in the kitchen cleaning up.

Louis doesn’t answer for a moment. “I met him yesterday actually.”

“Yesterday?” Her brow furrows in confusion.

“Yeah he was out in the cold so I uh…I brought him home.” He shrugs, not meeting her eyes as he scrubs the dishes. 

Jay’s face softens because her son always was the one with the big giving heart. “He seems wonderful Lou.”

Louis looks at Harry who’s laughing with Daisy and Phoebe and he smiles fondly. “Yeah he really is.”

*

“Well thank you so much for the wonderful Christmas. It’s seriously been the best for a long time.” Harry says shyly.

“Why don’t you stay?” Louis cocks his head and Harry stops and looks at him.

“You want me to stay?”

Louis shrugs and looks down at his shoes. “You know till you get back on your feet?”

Harry bites his lip because this entirely amazing person had just taken him in and now he wants him to stay. “Are you sure?”

Louis looks up. “Yes Harry, I’m sure.”

“Thank you.” Harry whispers and Louis steps closer and takes his hand that’s no longer freezing but warm.

“No, thank you.” And Louis leans up to kiss him on the cheek. Harry’s hand goes up to brush the imprint of those lips and a shy smile plays at his lips. “Thank you for a great Christmas.” Louis whispers and Harry’s warm all over for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
